


Take It Slow

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bouncy Bunny Barry, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take it slow," he instructs, and then sighs as Barry immediately trips over his own feet, "<i>slow</i>, I said. Honestly, how will you ever get anywhere if you're always rushing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

"Take it slow," he instructs, and then sighs as Barry immediately trips over his own feet, " _slow_ , I said. Honestly, how will you ever get anywhere if you're always rushing?"

"Sometimes that's the only way to get there," Barry mutters, somehow managing to look both annoyed and bashful at the same time, "if you're late, because somebody has been _distracting_ you..."

"That doesn't quite apply to slow dancing, Barry," he purrs, and watches the odd mixture of bashful annoyance fade to a slightly more manageable mix of resigned amusement, "now, keep going slow..."

"Jerk," Barry sighs. But, for once, does.


End file.
